Yo
Yo is a character in Fanboy and Chum Chum. Background Yo is an Asian-American girl who has a big attraction to Chum Chum, even though Fanboy does not appreciate it. She is sweet and fun, and ready for anything. Nothing about her background has been mentioned in the series. Personality Yo is sweet, gentle, and is a collector of cute things. She owns Yamaguchi digital pets, one which is named Scampers. She thinks that Chum Chum is adorable, and "Chum Chummy". Fanboy doesn't appreciate this, and demands this to stop. Yo is also known to be a talented prankster, dominating Fanboy whenever Prank Day comes. Yo is usually in a good mood, but gets angry whenever Fanboy takes Chum Chum away, or other reasons. She usually acts as an antagonist toward Fanboy when he tries to take back Chum Chum, although she feels sorry for him a lot. Physical Appearance General Yo is tall and rounded, with light-pinkish-apricot skin. She has short, jet-black hair with bangs that dent on the right side, in a two pigtail hair-do with pink hairbows. Usual She usually wears a yellow and pink shirt with a smiley-face on it, a pink and green plaid skirt, and yellow and pink high-top shoes. Her frog backpack is her trademark, and is seen without it on occasions. Gallery Relationships Chum Chum Fanboy Lupe Fanboy and Yo's relationship Chum Chum and Yo's relationship Yo and Lupe's relationship Trivia *She owns a variety of Yamaguchi digital pets. Scampers, one of them, seems to have lived a long time. *As a pirate, she goes by the name "Lady Revenge" (Fanboy A'hoy!). *She has a castle dollhouse (The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy). *She has a major crush on Chum Chum and wants desperately to play with him to Fanboy's dismay. She's shown doing this for most of Season 1 but in Season 2, she doesn't seem to do it anymore. *Her best friend besides Ingrid is Lupe. *She first appeared in the pilot episode, at one of the desks eating lunch, while her first speaking part was in the first part of the third episode. *She has a pinecone named Ingrid who is her "best friend" (Prank Master). *She seems to be a real good pranker, especially when it comes to Fanboy (Prank Master). For every prank, she uses the phrase, "In Yo Face!". She then slaps a sticker on your forehead. *She can be brave when she's in the graveyard (Fanboy A'hoy!). *She gave Chum Chum gift box rocket boots for his birthday (Present Not Accounted For). *"Brain Drain" reveals she owns a transporter cell phone made by her dad. *She served as the "communications" on Fanboy's rescue mission in "Saving Private Chum Chum". *Yo only has a speaking role in six episodes of season 2, making that season her shortest role to date. Memorable Quotes *"C'mon, Fanboy! I just wanna be with him a little bit!" - first line, Trading Day *"But he's just so cute and Chum-Chummy!" - Trading Day *"Fanboy, you're my last hope! I need someone to watch my cat tonight, because my cousin's coming over, and she's allergic. Please! You gotta help me! YOU GOTTA HELP MEEEEEE!" - Digital Pet Cemetery *"It's so easy!" - Digital Pet Cemetery *"WHAT did you DO to my SCAMPERS?!?" - Digital Pet Cemetery *"Hey, I'm studying!" - I, Fanbot *"Isn't that Santa Claus?" - Night Morning *"In Yo face!" - Prank Master *"I guess I’ll just have to...TELL EVERYONE I SEE ABOUT YOUR SECRET --" -- Fanboy A'Hoy! *"Did you hear that? This is your chance. You can finally get Fanboy out of the way and have Chum Chum all to yourself! DON'T MESS IT UP. Okay, I won't! Just stop yelling, alright?!" - The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy *"Aw, I knew it was too good to be true." - The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy *"On your feet, MAGGOTS!" - Saving Private Chum Chum *"Fanboy, I'd love to chat, but we have a lot of customers who were here before you." - Battle of the Stands *"Is it behind that collapsing outhouse?" - Battle of the Stands *"I'm not authorized to say!" - Present Not Accounted For *"Wait, did you say he likes me?" - Heroes vs. Villains *"Thank you, SuperChum!, I owe you a romantic dinner at my favorite restaurant." - Heroes vs. Villains *"Would you boys pass these notes to every girl in the class, but don't read them, they're for girls only." - Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X *"I know, we're Head-Eating Aliens." - Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X Episode Appearances *"Wizboy" *"Pick a Nose" *"The Janitor Strikes Back" *"Trading Day" *"Digital Pet Cemetery" *"Fanboy Stinks" *"I, Fanbot" *"Berry Sick" *"Chimp Chomp Chumps" *"Precious Pig" *"Fangboy" *"Monster in the Mist" *"Moppy Dearest" *"Norse-ing Around" *"The Janitor's Apprentice" *"Excuse Me" *"Night Morning" *"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha" *"Prank Master" *"Little Glop of Horrors" *"Total Recall" *"Refill Madness" *"The Frosty Bus" *"Cold War" *"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" *"Sigmund the Sorcerer" *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" *"Fan vs. Wild" *"The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy" *"Separation Anxiety" *"Strings Attached" *"The Book Report of the Dead" *"Man-Arctica the Ride *"Fan-bidextrous" *"Saving Private Chum Chum" *"Battle of the Stands" *"Lord of the Rings" *"The Incredible Chulk" *"Norse Code" *"The Great Bicycle Mystery *"A Bopwork Orange" *"Freeze Tag" *"Schoolhouse Lock" *"The Big Bopper" *"Present Not Accounted For" *"The Sword in the Throne" *"Brain Freeze" (Pictured only) *"Slime Day" *"Kids in the Hall" *"Field Trip of Horrors" *"There Will Be Shrieks" *"HypnotOZed" *"Robo-mance" *"Rattleskunkupine!" *"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" *"Power Out" *"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" *"Two Tickets To Paladise" *"The Winners" *"Heroes vs. Villains" *"Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X" *"Buddy Up" *"Super Chums" *"Secret Club }} Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Yo Category:Chum Chum Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Nice Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Asian-American Characters Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Pigtailed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:International Category:International Students Category:Antagonists